


~Boy I can be your candy~

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Series: Camboy Universe [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Camboy, BaekYong first time sex, Baekhyun Tattoo's, Baekhyun has a piercing, Camboy Lee Taeyong, Dominant Baekhyun, Edgeplay, Endgame is Baekhyun/Taeyong, First Date, First Time, Getting Together, Jongin and Taemin are good hyungs, Jongin is a good hyung, Kaiyong, Lucas is a Little Shit, Lucas/Mark/Ten care a lot about Taeyong, Lucas/Mark/Ten/Taeyong friendship, M/M, Mark is a little shit, Markyong, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Rimming, Sextoys, Smut, TaeBaeCamboyAU, TaeKai love their Bubu, Taemin is a good hyung, Taemnini, Taeyong and Baekhyun meet for the first time, Taeyong in Lingerie, Taeyong is smitten for Mongryong, Taeyong is whipped for Baekhyun, Threesome, Voyeurism, baekyong, blowjob, established relationship BaekYong, meet cute, meeting the friends, soft, sparkling pornography, submissive mark, submissive taeyong, ten is a little shit, the first chapter is shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: "No touching the stove," he said, his finger poking at Taemin's chest. "I will cook after we are finished."Taemin leaned forward and smacked Taeyong fair and square on the mouth. "Be a good boy for Nini. Try not to suck out his brain through his dick. He might need it.""Hey," Jongin complained, arms wrapping around Taeyong and pulling him away from his boyfriend, which made them laugh fondly at JonginDespite his looks(tall, dark, built and handsome)Jongin was the softest, cutest and nicest person Taeyong ever met. He was such a teddy bear and Taeyong loved it to have sessions with him. He was a good partner. Attentive, careful, vocal, dominant.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taemin/Kim Jongin (mentioned)
Series: Camboy Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976755
Comments: 25
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

Taeyong was about to close the belt of his silk robe when the doorbell rang. A smile spread on his face when he tied the knot and walked out of his guestroom to open the door.  
He was greeted by the sight of Taemin and Jongin. They were over punctual as usual.

"Hey guys," he greeted them and Taeyong stepped aside to let them in. "Glad you could make it."

Taemin bent forward and pressed a kiss to Taeyong's cheek, then he removed his shoes.

"As if Nini would let pass a chance to get his dick sucked by you," Taemin laughed. "He's been like an eager little puppy the whole way here."

Taeyong chuckled when Jongin swatted Taemin's arm. "You are such a blabbermouth, Lee Taemin. I have no idea why I am putting up with you."

"Because you love me," Taemin answered airily, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. "And because I fulfil all your little wishes and desires when it comes to sex."

"Hmm," Jongin hummed. "That you do."

Jongin kissed his boyfriend before he walked past him and pulled Taeyong into a tight hug. "Hey, Taeyong-ah. How are you doing?"

Taeyong let himself be pulled into Jongin's strong arms, basking in the feeling. "'m doing good hyung."

Jongin placed a kiss against Taeyong's temple before he let him go again and took in the sight of Taeyong's closed bathrobe and sock-clad feet. He picked at the hem of the robe and tried to catch a glimpse of what Taeyong was wearing underneath, but the younger man swatted at his fingers. That made Taemin cackle as he wandered off in the direction of Taeyong's kitchen.

"Hyung?!" Slightly alarmed Taeyong followed Taemin. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing dinner? What do you think I'll be doing for the next," Taemin glanced at the clock over the door. "The next hour?" At Taeyong's terrified look he lifted his hands in an allaying gesture. "I will only prepare, no actual cooking. I promised, didn't I?"

He had to promise Taeyong to never ever touch his stove again after he nearly set his kitchen on fire when he had the last session with Jongin.  
Taeyong took a deep breath, closing his eyes and let it out slowly.

"No touching the stove," he said, his finger poking at Taemin's chest. "I will cook after we are finished."

Taemin leaned forward and smacked Taeyong fair and square on the mouth. "Be a good boy for Nini. Try not to suck out his brain through his dick. He might need it."

"Hey," Jongin complained, arms wrapping around Taeyong and pulling him away from his boyfriend, which made them laugh fondly at Jongin

Despite his looks _(tall, dark, built and handsome)_ Jongin was the softest, cutest and nicest person Taeyong ever met. He was such a teddy bear and Taeyong loved it to have sessions with him. He was a good partner. Attentive, careful, vocal, dominant.

Taeyong had started to work as a camboy to pay for college and university. He graduated last year but it was still so much fun that he simply didn't stop. He worked as a freelance songwriter and with the payments from his videos he earned enough to have a good life.  
Mostly he worked alone but sometimes, like today, he had someone to accompany him. He had collabed with other cam boys from his area like Ten or Mark, or simply had asked friends who knew about his job and didn't judge and had fun themselves when joining him like Jongin or Lucas.  
He had asked Taemin once but the other had declined with a smile. As much as he supported Jongin in his kinks and wishes, and as kinky as he was himself, he didn't want to have it outed in front of the camera and for thousands of other people to see. He liked to keep his sex life private, thank you very much.

"Go and have fun, babies." 

Taemin shooed them away and they waddled off to the guest-room, Jongin still plastered against Taeyong's back.

"So do I get to see what's underneath that robe?" Jongin asked when Taeyong closed the door to the guest room behind them and Jongin let go of him.

"You'll get to see what's underneath in a bit. Be patient, Jongin," Taeyong teased.

He had already set up the camera so his viewers would have a perfect look at the both of them later during the stream. Taeyong led Jongin to the bed and the other got comfortable on it, removing his shirt, while Taeyong logged himself in on his account and to get the stream started. Jongin leaned forward and rubbed his back with his warm hand in tender circles. Taeyong made a happy sound at the soft touches.

"Just a blowjob today?" he asked before he nipped at Taeyong's ear.

"Yeah. They liked you fucking me last time a lot." Taeyong turned his head and kissed Jongin's forehead. "But I think it's time for something more … soft this time."

Jongin chuckled. "Your blowjobs are anything but soft."

Taeyong swatted at him and Jongin laughed, settling back against the headboard so Taeyong could check on the camera setting and adjust it a bit.  
When everything looked good he turned on the stream and waited until they were connected. It would take a few minutes before the first viewers would join them so Taeyong moved around to face Jongin.

"How do I look, hyung?" he asked with big innocent eyes, lips shining with lipgloss and being already puffy and rosy.

"Perfect," Jongin answered with a smirk, cupping Taeyong's cheek with his hand, his thumb gliding over Taeyong's plush bottom lip. "Ready to be wrecked."

Taeyong smiled at him, cheeks heating under the praise. He let his tongue peek out between his lips, pushing it against the tip of Jongin's thumb before he sucked it into his mouth. Taeyong's eyes never leaving Jongin's and a nearly inaudible moan fell from Jongin's mouth and Taeyong smirked.

"Soon, hyung," he promised, releasing the thumb from his mouth. "But first you have to help me to draw a winner from last week's raffle."

Jongin said nothing, just raised an eyebrow when Taeyong pulled a small bowl from the nightstand and placed it between them. He cast a short glance towards his laptop and saw that the number of viewers was already good, some already started to chat, saying hello to Taeyong, complimenting him on his looks or expressing their excitement to see Jongin again. Taeyong's subscribers loved him.  
Taeyong turned a bit, so he was facing the camera and leaned against his partner.

"Hello everyone," Taeyong greeted. When he had made the first live stream it had felt so weird to talk to no one in particular, especially because he didn't have as many watchers back then. But now he could read their reactions in the small window on the right side of the screen. "I hope your week was good and you are ready for tonight's stream. You may have already seen that I am not alone tonight. Jongin-hyung accepted my invitation to join me. As you all know I made a small contest last week because it was a special date for me and I promised to go on a date with one of my subscribers. In this bowl," Taeyong pointed at the small ceramic next to his thigh. "I collected all the right answers. I wanted to know from you when I did my first stream. Do you know, hyung?" Taeyong turned to Jongin.

"Actually … I am not sure," he confessed. "Guess it must have been two years ago?"

"Close, Jongin," Taeyong grinned. "It was January two and a half years ago." Taeyong turned back to the camera. "I was amazed by how many of you still knew that. Thank you for staying with me for such a long time. Jongin will now draw the winner from all the right answers. I'll send a direct message to the winner after the stream, so please make sure they are open."

Taeyong felt the mattress shift behind him when Jongin sat up and pulled the bowl towards himself. He turned a bit to watch Jongin, who mixed the paper snippets once more with his hands before he lifted his right hand.

"A kiss for good luck?" Jongin wiggled his eyebrows and Taeyong laughed, taking it between his to place a kiss on Jongin's palm. "Okay let's see who's the lucky one to go on a date with our beautiful Taeyong-ah, huh?"

Jongin closed his eyes and put his hand back in the bowl, swirling his fingers around. He was a sight for sore eyes if Taeyong was allowed to say so, with his upper body on full display, his abs showing, his trained arms and wide shoulders. Not to forget his nice pecs. He was utterly beautiful.  
Jongin plucked one of the snippets and lifted it, setting the bowl aside.

"May I," he asked and Taeyong motioned for him to go on. Jongin unfolded the paper and turned it around so he could read the name. "Oho, I've seen the name around in the chat before," he grinned and turned the paper around, showing it to Taeyong and the camera. "The lucky winner is Baek04!! Congrats mate!"

Taeyong knew the name too. Baek04 had been one of his first subscribers, one who held a gold membership for his account. He always tipped Taeyong generously too and he was kind and polite in the comments. Taeyong really wondered who he was and if his in-real-life personality fitted the one he showed online, or if he was a creep.

"Congrats, Baek04. I'll write to you in a bit. But now we have more urgent things to do."

Taeyong got up on his knees and opened the belt of his bathrobe, revealing a pair of white briefs with matching knee-highs, both with pink trimming, matching the actual colour of his hair. Taeyong heard Jongin's breath hitch and wasn't able to suppress a smirk. He knew the other had a small weakness for boys in lingerie and Taeyong hadn't been able to resist.  
He let the bathrobe drop to the floor before he got on all fours and crawled over to Jongin, crowding him back against the headboard.

"You like what you see, hyung?" 

Jongin nodded, still speechless and Taeyong flashed him an innocent smile before he leaned in and captured Jongin's lips in a searing kiss.

It took the other man a moment before he reacted, but when he wrapped his strong arms around Taeyong and pulled him into his lap, he couldn't hide the smile.  
Their kiss was more on the innocent side for a few moments, both of them trying to adjust. Taeyong had been glad when he had learned that he was allowed to kiss Jongin, that Taemin wasn't opposed to that kind of affection between them. In Taeyong's eyes, Taemin was a true blessing and they had shared their fair share of kisses as well without a camera.  
It turned heated after a while, their tongues fighting for dominance which Taeyong gladly gave over to Jongin. It was sweet how responsive he was, the small growls and groans that left Jongin's mouth when they parted, Taeyong starting to kiss over his cheek to his ear, licking and sucking on the lobe. Jongin had his hands placed on Taeyong's ass, groping at his cheeks, feeling up the soft silky fabric of the panties.

"You look so good Taeyong-ah," Jongin groaned against the side of his head. "Wish you'd wear them more often in your streams."

Taeyong leaned back, sitting back on Jongin's thighs, hands gliding over his well-formed chest.

"But then it wouldn't be special anymore, hyung," Taeyong answered, pouting at Jongin with big eyes and protruded lower lip. "And I always want it to be special for you."

Jongin let his hands glide up over Taeyong's hips, up his side, his chest, up his neck before he placed them on Taeyong's cheeks. They were so warm and Taeyong closed his eyes with a sigh.

"You are such a good boy for me, Yong-ah," Jongin growled before he pulled him in for a filthy open-mouthed kiss.

Taeyong whined into it, hands clenching in the soft meat of Jongin's pecs, which made him hiss and pull back. Taeyong chased his lips, smacking them wetly before he started to make his way down Jongin's neck.

"Wanna be best for you, hyung," he murmured against Jongin's clavicle. "Only for you."

Slowly Taeyong kissed and licked and sucked his way downwards without leaving marks. It was probably the only hard limit Taemin had ever given him and he tried his best to keep his friend's trust.  
Taeyong dipped his tongue into Jongin's belly button and looked up at him. Their eyes met and with a tiny wink, Taeyong started to unbutton Jongin's trousers. When he pulled down the zipper Taeyong couldn't stop the grin that spread on his face and he leaned his cheek against Jongin's hipbone.

"So so naughty hyung," Taeyong said, his warm breath ghosting over Jongin's hard penis as he pushed the fabric further down. "No underwear, all set and ready for me." Taeyong kissed the tip. "You make me a very happy boy, Jongin."

Jongin pushed Taeyong's hair back from his forehead, letting it rest in his hair. "Glad to hear that, Yong-ah."

He was such a soft-hearted man sometimes, Taeyong smiled. But now wasn't the time to be soft and mushy. He had a mission and that was to give Jongin the blowjob of a lifetime.  
He tipped Jongin's hip with his fingers so the other lifted them and he could pull down the trousers. Taeyong wanted them off and gone, they were only a little distracting and the denim was rough against his uncovered skin. When Jongin was finally naked Taeyong crawled back up and settled between his legs.  
Through the setup of the camera, his viewers were able to see them from the side. Jongin's chest and face as well as his crotch and Taeyong how he sucked Jongin's dick. Which … was probably the most important thing for most of them.

"You good?" Taeyong asked Jongin, hand now placed on his hip. He needed one last conformation, one last consensual yes before he started to go down on him.

"I am good, Bubu," Jongin said and Taeyong nodded.

Taeyong let his finger trail over Jongin's length once more, starting at the tip, circling it with his fingertip and spreading the little precome there before he let his finger glide down to Jongin's balls, oh so slowly, leaving a wet stripe. Taeyong looked up at Jongin when he removed his finger from his cock and sucked it between his lips.

"You want my mouth on you? Want me to make you feel good? Be your good boy?"

Jongin let his fingers run through Taeyong's soft pink hair. "Suck my dick, Yong-ah. Show me what a good boy you can be."

Taeyong gave him a cheeky grin. He licked his lips before he bent down his head and let his tongue circle around the head of Jongin's dick. He liked the feeling of warm skin against his tongue and the bitter-salty taste of precome.  
He let his tongue glide over the tip, licking at the slit there before he wrapped his lips around it. Taeyong was careful not to use his teeth, at least not yet, as he moved downwards. He let the length glide into his mouth, but Jongin was a bit on the bigger side, so he wasn't able to get it all in so he placed his hand on the rest of the shaft, moving it upwards with his mouth. He sucked on the upward movement and it made the other moan. Taeyong sucked at the tip before he repeated the prior action. He placed his free hand at Jongin's hip, to ground himself and to have a bit control over his hips. He didn't like to be choked, he had a sensitive gag reflex and that hadn't ended well for one of his prior partners.  
But that was a long time ago and Taeyong concentrated on Jongin now. Licking and sucking and moving his head up and down. Sometimes he let his teeth scrape a bit against the sensitive flesh, which made Jongin hiss loudly.

When Taeyong pulled up again he let Jongin's cock slide out of his mouth. He placed another kiss against the tip before he looked up at Jongin. Taeyong moved his hand up and down lazily, spreading this spit and the precome with every move. He was rockhard himself, but that was a problem he would deal with later in the shower. His attention was all on Jongin now.  
The other wasn't holding himself back, moaning shamelessly and loud, showing how good it felt to have Taeyong's lips on him, to be surrounded by the warmth of Taeyong's mouth.

"Let me come in your mouth, Yong-ah," Jongin groaned when he stroked up once more.

Taeyong nodded and Jongin smiled a bit, tightening the fingers in Taeyong's hair and guiding him back down. His eyes stayed at Jongin's, a teasing smile gracing his lips before he wrapped them back around the head of Jongin's cock. He circled it with his tongue, pressing his tip against the slit.  
Jongin let his head fall back against the headrest, moaning loudly as he pulled at Taeyong's hair.

"Shit Yong, so good!"

Taeyong smirked a bit and doubled his efforts. There were telltale signs that Jongin's orgasm was closing in. The soft trembling of his thighs, his voice getting deeper, his moans becoming longer and more hoarse, his eyes closing, the tightening muscles of his stomach. Taeyong had learned to read him perfectly with time. He opened his mouth a bit more and took more of Jongin in, hollowing his cheeks, his free hand wandering down and playing with his balls, which seemed to do the trick.  
Jongin pressed his eyes shut, his head falling back, making his neck even longer, the guttural moan falling from his mouth let a shiver run down Taeyong’s spine. Taeyong pulled up slowly, swallowing faithfully as his fingers still moved over Jongin's shaft, pumping him through his orgasm, drawing it out as long as possible. 

Taeyong pulled off and let go of his cock when Jongin tipped his fingers against his temple. He leaned his cheek against Jongin's thigh, fingers trailing small lines over his hip bone while the older tried to regain his composure.  
A surprised gasp fell from his lips when Jongin pulled him up and sealed their mouths into another filthy kiss.

"You are still hard, Yong-ah," Jongin said, matter of factly and Taeyong nodded.

"You didn't say that I was allowed to touch, hyung. But that's fine. I'll take care of it later."

Taeyong pressed another kiss against Jongin's lips and started to sit up, so he could end the stream. But Jongin didn't let him get this far and pulled him back in, Taeyong's back resting against his chest.

"Now, now, Taeyong-ah. Where are your manners? You can't host a stream and then don't let your viewers see the best, which is your beautiful face when you come." Jongin sucked at the juncture of his neck and chuckled at Taeyong's high whine. "Let me take care of you, Yong-ah."

"Y … yeah … yeah okay."

"Atta boy. I will make it so good for you, promise."

Jongin placed a hand between his shoulders and pushed him forward. Taeyong was nearly face to face with the camera now, his watchers having a perfect view on his flushed face and a bit of Jongin in the back who was pulling him up by his hips now.  
Taeyong turned his head a bit to ask Jongin what he wanted to do when the other pulled down his panties to his knees. Jongin sent a shit-eating grin to the camera before he let his big hands glide over Taeyong's back, over his sides to his buttcheeks. With an approving hum, he spread the cheeks which made Taeyong inhale sharply, fingers clenching in the sheets. He could feel the heat spread over his face and buried it on his arm to hide it from view.  
Jongin slapped his butt lightly.

"Let them see you, Taeyong," he demanded and Taeyong looked up, his face back to the camera. "Now that's a good boy. I really hope you all appreciate the nice view."

A ton of comments followed but Taeyong wasn't able to read them. He felt exposed even when they weren't able to see anything more than his face, upper body and a bit of his thighs. Jongin used both of his hands again to stretch Taeyong a bit wider and he keened. He had been hard already but that made it so much more intense.  
Jongin caressed his buttocks, massaged them a bit, placing gentle kisses all over the available space before he ended it with a small peck on his anus.  
Taeyong's fingers clenched harder in the sheet at the tender touch and it sent shivers up and down his spine. He moaned when Jongin stretched him further and ran his flat tongue over his hole.

"Oh God," Taeyong groaned and bit into the back of his hand. 

His eyes were closed and he was breathing hard. Jongin had always been good at rimming, they had done it before, mostly as part of foreplay. But this was a whole new level. Jongin poured in his whole heart, paying attention to Taeyong's every move, every breathy sound he made, how he pushed into things he really liked, burying his face between his cheeks, humming and moaning every once in a while.  
Jongin changed between his tongue flat against his but or rolling it slightly. It was like he was eating the best ice cream he ever had in his life. 

Taeyong was a mess. He was sweaty, his hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets, his face flushed with arousal and a bit of embarrassment, his lips parted and he was sure he was drooling at this point. He must look wrecked.  
And he was close. So so close.

"Hyung … hyung please," Taeyong begged. "Touch me. I am so close. Please hyungie … let me come. Pretty pretty please!"

Jongin hummed against his hole which sent an electric spark up Taeyong's spine and he arched his back with a loud gasp which turned into a strangled shout when Jongin's fingers wrapped around his cock.  
It didn't take long for Taeyong to reach his orgasm, a warm feeling spreading through his body as he came all over Jongin's hand, onto the sheets with a silent cry, head thrown back exposing his neck and chest.  
Taeyong would have crashed onto the bedding if it wouldn't have been for Jongin who laid him back gently, hands smoothing over his body, peppering his back with tiny kisses, mumbling praises into Taeyong's skin.

Jongin ended the stream with the promise to be back soon and he also sent the prepared message to Baek04, while Taeyong recovered from his post-orgasmic high.

"That was fun," Jongin smiled when he leaned down and smacked Taeyong's cheek.

"Mn," he hummed in agreement.

"Wanna shower?"

Taeyong nodded and turned a bit to make grabby hands at Jongin. The other man chuckled quietly before he pulled Taeyong close and scooped him into his arms so he could carry him to the bathroom.

"So good, huh?" Jongin teased and all Taeyong could do was nod against his shoulder.

Yes, it had been _so good_.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*~
> 
> "It's all black," he stated the obvious.
> 
> "No shit, Sherlock,” Ten deadpanned. “This will make you look all hot and sexy with a bit of makeup and jewellery. Shall I chose your panties too or …"
> 
> "NO," Taeyong yelled. "No, I can choose my underwear myself, thank you very much."
> 
> Ten laughed into his fist and the other two on his bed giggled like the children they were.
> 
> "Wear the red panties. The lace ones," Lucas said. "They hug your ass nicely."
> 
> Taeyong sent him another death glare. "You are all far too familiar with my ass," he grumbled under his breath as he fetched the suggested panties from the drawer.
> 
> "And what a nice ass that is. Not to forget the legs attached to said ass," Mark said dreamily which made Ten and Lucas laugh even harder.
> 
> ~*~

**Chapter 02**

After they showered together and were dressed, Taeyong went to the kitchen where Taemin was sitting at the tiny table and reading. He lifted his head and looked at Taeyong who started to heat the pan to get dinner ready.

"You look good," Taemin teased and Taeyong gave him a cheeky grin over his shoulder.

"Your man has been amazing," he answered.

"Mn," Taemin hummed. "That I could hear."

Taeyong blushed slightly. He knew that Taemin watched their videos from time to time. How could he not when his boyfriend was part of them, but surprisingly Taeyong had never been weirded out by the mere idea. He had known that they came as a deal when he had asked for the first time if one, or even both, wanted to join him for a stream. He knew that there would be no Jongin without Taemin, or vice versa, and Taeyong had been okay with it. Even as Taemin had declined he had never made it weird for them. They had set up rules from the beginning and all three stuck to them.

He and Taemin chatted while Taeyong cooked dinner. Jongin was in the living room, talking on the phone with god knows who, probably Chanyeol, about another gaming night. Taemin set the table. It turned out to be a wonderful evening with his friends, chatting it away and already planning when Jongin could join him again.  
Taeyong's phone vibrated at some point, but he ignored it for the time being as he rather liked to pay attention to his guests. He was a good host after all.

The couple left close to midnight, both of them showering Taeyong with kisses and hugs which made him laugh and he nearly had to shove them out of the door to get rid of them. He was only allowed to do so after Taemin had been allowed to give him a last sweet kiss, which he gladly accepted.  
On his way to bed, Taeyong remembered his phone and went back to the living room to get it. He had several messages from his friends, asking for meetups at the weekend. Lucas had written that he had watched the live stream with Ten and Mark and _"what the fuck, hyung! That was so hot!"_ which made Taeyong smile.  
And then there was a message from an unknown number. 

Taeyong opened the message and was greeted by a picture of the most adorable dog he had ever seen. It was a tiny corgi, ears up, with huge dark eyes staring at the camera and its mouth open, looking like it was smiling. Taeyong wasn't able to stop the little cooing noise he made. There were also fingers visible, probably waving at the corgi to get its attention.  
There was a simple 'Hi' attached to the picture. No name, nothing else, just a hi and the picture. Maybe someone had used the wrong number or mixed something up?  
But he was intrigued, wanted to get to know the little dog a bit better.

_ >Hello cute little buddy. Who are you?< _

It didn't take long before he got a reply.

_ >Oh sorry, right I should tell you my name! It's Baekhyun. I'm the lucky one from your date giveaway. So, hi again.< _

Oh … OH!!!  
Taeyong's interest peaked a lot at that. He had sent his messenger username with the message on the streaming platform so he didn't have to be signed in on it constantly.  
He went to bed while he started to reply to Baekhyun.

_ >Oh I see 😏 Hello Baekhyun. Nice to hear from you. Hope you enjoyed the live today 😉<  
>So can I ask where are you from? And ... how old you are?< _

There were certain things Taeyong liked to know before he dived deeper into this. Maybe Baekhyun lived at the other end of the country or on another continent, which would make things a bit more complicated.  
Maybe he was old. Like really really old, which would be creepy. But he would push through with the date nonetheless. A promise was a promise and there didn't need to come anything from it.  
Hell Taeyong didn't expect anything from it at all! Aside from a nice evening.

_ >I did you are always a pleasure to watch! I'm 28 and from Seoul. I would ask about you but I know your profile bio so....< _

_ >( ꈍᴗꈍ) thank you very much Baekhyun. Oh, so we are close in age and from the same city! That's nice! I hope you do. I know you are one of my longest subscribers. I am really glad you won the raffle. Well earned, I'd say 😉< _

_ >I'm not sure how much it says about my love life but it makes me happy that you noticed me. I hope we'll have a good time together< _

_ >It doesn't say a thing. I know enough couples that enjoy watching porn together, so it's not so uncommon. I hope so too. It'll be nice to finally have a face to the username. I hope you don't mind me asking, but who's the cute little doggo? Is it yours?< _

It was easy to chat with Baekhyun. He seemed to be a nice guy and even when the first step had been a bit bumpy, Taeyong had the impression Baekhyun got more comfortable.

**~•~**

They scheduled their date for the upcoming Saturday. To say he wasn't nervous would have been the understatement of the year. Taeyong was nervous. Very much so.  
It was his first date in ages. Even when it wasn't a date-date, he was going out for dinner with a man he liked and the fact that Baekhyun seemed to like him as well made his stomach turn in a funny way.  
At the first night, where neither of them had gotten enough sleep because they had been texting back and forth the whole night, Taeyong had learned that the small corgi was indeed Baekhyun’s and his name was Mongryong and that he had gotten him five years ago. They had continued to text each other the whole week, sharing bits and pieces of their lives. Baekhyun sent him pictures of Mongryong on various occasions. When they were out for a walk, the corgi sleeping on the couch lying on his back, paws up in the air and tongue lolling out of his mouth. Taeyong even got a closeup of Mong's snout and happy face while he was resting on Baekhyun's chest in bed.  
What Taeyong didn't get all week was a glimpse of the man himself, aside from fingers or his shoes and jeans-clad legs. Up until now, Taeyong didn't know how Baekhyun looked and that was something that made him nervous too. He tried not to be judgemental, it didn't matter how Baekhyun looked. Not really. But he would have been a hypocrite if Taeyong wouldn't admit that he hoped that Baekhyun was at least a bit decent looking.

Now he was standing in front of his closet, eying the stuff inside and was about to admit defeat because he had nothing to wear.  
With a loud sigh, he turned around to Mark, Lucas and Ten, who were perched on his bed.

"I have nothing to wear!" he declared, throwing his hands in the air.

Ten snickered as he disentangled himself from his giant baby boyfriend and walked over to Taeyong, patting his cheek lightly.

"As if, hyung. I am sure your man will drool all over you no matter what you are wearing."

"He's not my man," Taeyong pouted, crossing his arms before his chest.

"Not yet," Mark sing-songed from the bed and Taeyong glared at him.

Lucas snickered and leaned his head against Mark's shoulder, eyeing Ten who pulled a shirt, jeans and jacket from Taeyong's wardrobe and gave a satisfied nod when he held them together.

"Go put that on," Ten ordered and Taeyong eyed it suspiciously.

"It's all black," he stated the obvious.

"No shit, Sherlock,” Ten deadpanned. “This will make you look all hot and sexy with a bit of makeup and jewellery. Shall I chose your panties too or …"

"NO," Taeyong yelled. "No, I can choose my underwear myself, thank you very much."

Ten laughed into his fist and the other two on his bed giggled like the children they were.

"Wear the red panties. The lace ones," Lucas said. "They hug your ass nicely."

Taeyong sent him another death glare. "You are all far too familiar with my ass," he grumbled under his breath as he fetched the suggested panties from the drawer.

"And what a nice ass that is. Not to forget the legs attached to said ass," Mark said dreamily which made Ten and Lucas laugh even harder.

Taeyong flipped them off and went to the bathroom to get changed. When he was dressed in the black skinny jeans, the top and jacket Taeyong had to admit that Ten had been right and he really looked good in it. He chose a two-pieced silver necklace adorned with beads. One of them sitting snug around his neck, the other lying perfectly in the hollow between his collarbones. Taeyong put on some foundation, nothing too boisterous as he wanted to keep it simple. He was sure he didn't need to impress Baekhyun anymore.  
With his eyeliner in hand, he walked back out into his bedroom and sat down before Mark, holding it out to the younger. Mark took it without question and started to apply it with secure movements.

"You look good, hyung. Bet he won't be able to take his eyes off of you," Mark stated as he took Taeyong's chin between his fingers to turn his head a bit. "You will blow him away."

"He doesn't do that on the first date, Mark," Ten said scandalised. "That's a second date thing to do!"

"You are unbelievable," Taeyong grumbled. "I hate you!"

Ten kissed his cheek. "No, you don't. You love me. But now you better hurry. You need at least 30 minutes to the restaurant and you don't want to be late."

No, he didn't want to be late. They all got their stuff together, pulled on their shoes and left Taeyong's flat, walking to the station together.

"Let us know when you are safely back home," Lucas said. "Or if we need to get you. Or if you want to get out, just shoot a message and one of us will call."

Taeyong smiled at them. As annoying they could be, especially together, he adored and loved them more than anything.

"Don't worry. I am a big boy. I can handle a shitty date." He sighed at their nonplussed faces. "And I will let you know when I am uncomfortable and you can save me. Otherwise, I will text you as soon as I am at home."

"That's a good hyungie," Mark smiled and kissed his cheek.

**~•~**

Taeyong arrived a few minutes before the time they had agreed on. It was a bit cool outside and Taeyong decided he would wait for Baekhyun in the restaurant. He really hoped the other would show up and not ditch him. That would be one of the biggest disappointment in Taeyong's life. They had only been talking via text over the last week, but he had a gut feeling, something that made him trust Baekhyun. And he had always been able to trust his belly.  
He was about to turn the knob on the door to get inside when he heard a sharp intake of air from behind him. Slowly Taeyong turned his head and was confronted with a man around the same height. He was dressed in a dark leather jacket and slacks, some rings adorned his fingers. And boy his face … he was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen and he was friends with Ten, who was fucking gorgeous. The man had dark eyes, nearly black, surrounded by some reddish eyeshadow which made them glow. He had the most kissable lips, a perfect cupid bow and Taeyong felt the strong need to nibble on his lower lip. He wanted to taste him. And his hair … his hair, a dark brown, nearly black, had the perfect length to bury his fingers in it, to hold onto it while they made love.  
Which was cheesy and completely inappropriate!  
And way too soon!

"Taeyong," the other man asked and he could only nod, dumbfounded, when the other man's face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree. "Hi!" he grinned and extended his hand. "I am Baekhyun. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Taeyong was working on autopilot, his brain still rebooting from the sight in front of him. He closed his hand around Baekhyun's.  
'Soft' was the first thought that crossed his mind. 'Warm' was the next one and Baekhyun's grip was strong and confident. Oh what Taeyong would give to feel them a bit more.  
But it was still inappropriate to think that! And too soon!  
It was their first meeting. Maybe even their only one!

"Uhm," he finally managed to get out. "Nice to meet you too, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun gave him another smile, the expression on his face bashful. "You wanna go inside?"

Taeyong nodded and finally turned to open the door. They walked inside, welcomed by the warm air and cosy atmosphere of the restaurant. Baekhyun was a gentleman, offering to take Taeyong's coat to leave it at the garderobe.  
He took Baekhyun in unashamedly. He looked good in the black slacks and the matching button-down. Baekhyun had the sleeves rolled up short to his elbows and Taeyong's mouth went dry at the display of skin and muscles. Gosh, Baekhyun was god damn attractive and everything Taeyong would ask for in a partner.  
The other returned to him, smiling and completely oblivious to Taeyong's inner turmoil. There was a faint dusting of red on Baekhyun's cheek's and it gave him a very youthful look. He pointed his finger at the host who was already waiting for them and Taeyong nodded, following Baekhyun's lead.

"Welcome. How can I help you," the woman asked kindly and with a professional smile on her lips.

"Uhm, I've made a reservation. Byun. Byun Baekhyun."

She tapped on the screen in front of her and looked up at them with a smile.

"Your table is ready for you. May I show you the way?"

She walked around her desk and picked up the menus, leading them into the restaurant and to a table next to the windows. Baekhyun pulled out the chair for Taeyong and that made a blush creep onto his face. Even his ears felt hot. No one had ever done that for him before and it felt nice, somehow.  
The young woman placed the menus on the table before she excused herself and their waiter took her place. They ordered their drinks, red wine for Baekhyun and white for Taeyong, as well as a bottle of table water. The atmosphere of the restaurant was classic: dim lights, candles on the table, low music playing in the background.

"Thank you for the invitation," Baekhyun broke the silence between them.

"Well … of course. No need to thank me. I guess it should be more the other way round because you've been around my channel for so long and knew the right answer," Taeyong rambled. Since when did he get so nervous?!

Baekhyun chuckled. "It's not exactly a hardship to stick around and watch you every other week."

Was it possible that his blush got even deeper? Taeyong coughed and stuck his nose back into the menu, trying to hide his embarrassment from Baekhyun, who seemed pretty much unfazed by all this. Maybe he was more used to dating than Taeyong was? Most of the guys he had dated over the last few years had been rather appalled by the fact what he did for a living or just had wanted a fast fuck, thinking he was easy to have because of him being a camboy. Baekhyun already knew that about him, so it wouldn't bother him and he didn’t make the impression that he just wanted to have Taeyong for his body.   
But Taeyong had to remind himself that this wasn't a romantic date.  
The waiter returned with their drinks and placed them on the table before he took their orders. When he was gone Baekhyun raised his and held it out for Taeyong to chink glasses.

"To a wonderful evening," he smiled and it was so genuine, Taeyong's heart was about to melt.

He bumped his glass against Baekhyun's and took a sip. The wine was good, sweet on his tongue and exactly how Taeyong liked it. He reciprocated Baekhyun's smile with a certain shyness.

"I hope you'll enjoy the evening with me," he answered.

Baekhyun inclined his head, cheek resting on his hand. "Oh, I am sure I will. To be honest it's my first date in a very long time and I am very very nervous."

Taeyong chuckled. "Well, then we can be nervous together because I am too. It's hard to find someone when you have my job. But I guess it doesn't bother you?"

Baekhyun shook his head. "Never thought you'd be nervous. You always seem to be so confident in front of the camera. And it doesn't bother me. It's their loss and my luck because now I have the chance to go out with you."

"It's different, to see someone face to face instead of a nothingness of a hundred people, you know. This is far more personal than a stream could ever get.”

Baekhyun hummed in understanding. “Makes sense. But there’s really no need to be nervous. It’s just me and honestly, I don’t care about jobs and stuff like that. It’s about the person, not about what they do for a living.”

And maybe Taeyong’s heart melted even more at that.  
When Baekhyun picked up the bottle of water to pour them both a glass, the collar of his button-down slipped a bit and Taeyong got a glimpse of colour on his neck. It was soft, the colour probably faded over the years. It looked like some stars and the moon to Taeyong.

“Baekhyun-hyung is that … do you have a tattoo on your neck?”

Baekyhun looked up at him, startled and clasped his free hand over it, chuckling quietly. “Yeah,” he answered nervously. “I hope you don’t mind them.”

Them? There were more?

“No, not in the slightest. I like them on others. I am just too scared to get one myself. Do you have more or is that the only one?”

“Oh, that’s good. I have a few more.”

The waiter arrived with their food and interrupted them for a short moment. The food looked delicious and for the first time, Taeyong realised how hungry he was. It had all been overshadowed by his nervousness but he felt more secure now. Baekhyun was easy to talk to and he radiated some calmness that made Taeyong comfortable with him.

They talked about their lives, their friends, their jobs, everything.  
Taeyong told Baekhyun that he wasn’t just a camboy but that he had a real job as well. Baekhyun was working in the music business as well, being a producer and songwriter for one of the bigger companies in the country which was impressive.  
They talked for hours, never running out of content or getting bored. At least it was like that for Taeyong. He really started to like Baekhyun the more he got to know him.  
When their date ended, Baekyhun even insisted on paying, as he was the older one and it would have been his responsibility but Taeyong beat him to it. It had been his idea, Baekhyun had won that evening with him and so it was his treat! They fetched their coats before they left the restaurant.

“Can I bring you home?” Baekhyun asked. “I’d like to make sure you got home safely.”

“Hyung,” Taeyong sighed but caved in at Baekhyun’s puppy dog eyes. “If you insist.”

Baekhyun gave him another radiant smile and hooked their arms together. “I do.”

They walked to the station in silence and hoped on the train waiting there. They continued their conversation in hushed voices to not disturb the other people on the train. It was mostly filled with younger adults on their way to the clubs of the city and elders on their way home.  
Baekhyun really walked him to his apartment complex and Taeyong stopped in front of the main entrance, their arms still hooked with each other. He turned back to face Baekhyun.

“I really had a wonderful evening. Thank you for spending it with me,” he told the older one, who smiled at him.

“I enjoyed it as well, Taeyong-ah.” Baekhyun looked down at the pavement before he raised his eyes, looking straight at Taeyong. “Would it be creepy to say that I’d like to see you again?”

Taeyong blushed and shook his head. “No … no it wouldn’t be creepy. I would like it very much.”

Baekhyun let go of his arm and intertwined their fingers instead, pulling Taeyong a bit closer to him. “I am glad. Good night, Taeyong-ah. I will let you know when I arrived home safely.”

With that Baekhyun placed a kiss on Taeyong’s cheek. The soft pressure of lips against his cheek made him feel hot all over and a blush crept back on them. It lasted just a few seconds before Baekhyun took a step back, letting go of Taeyong’s hand.

“Sleep well, Taeyong and sweet dreams.”

And gone he was. Leaving a flustered and puzzled Taeyong behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

Baekhyun texted him like he had promised he would when he arrived home. Taeyong was sitting on his couch, already in his pyjamas, wrapped up in a warm blanket and a hot chocolate in hand. He still tried to get his head around what had happened tonight. Or better in front of his door.  
He had been kissed. Baekhyun had asked him out on a second date. Or was it their first? Considering that tonight shouldn't have been romantic at all? Schematics … he needed to focus on the situation at hand. A second … another date! And Baekhyun had kissed him. Not a kiss-kiss, on his cheek, but a kiss nevertheless. Taeyong could still feel the lingering press of Baekhyun's lips against his skin and boy they had been so soft and warm against his cheek. How did someone get such soft lips? How was that possible? And he had been able to smell his cologne and the warmth Baekhyun had radiated.  
HOLY SHIT!!!  
And then Baekhyun had left him standing in the middle of the sidewalk, flustered, confused and with a fast-beating heart!

He needed to talk to someone. Like right now. And he needed advice, a good one. So Lucas, Mark and Ten were out. Also Jongin. Taeyong loved the man, but he didn't feel comfortable talking to him about that. Not like that. Which left Taeyong with only one option.

_ >I am sorry to bother you so late Taemin-hyung. But I just came home from my date with one of my subscribers and I need someone to talk too.< _

It didn't take long for Taemin to answer.

_ >You are no bother. You are a welcome distraction from the boring work that is my studio balances. And you have me a bit worried here, Taeyong-ah. Is everything alright?< _

Was everything alright? Taeyong wasn't sure about that.

_ >I don't know hyung. I don't know ...< _

It took only a few seconds after Taemin had read the message that he had an incoming call.

"Hey hyung."

"Okay, Bubu. What's going on? This sounds suspicious as hell."

"It's not that bad, hyung," Taeyong sighed pressing his forehead against his knees. "It was very good actually. But now I am confused by everything … he wants to see me again."

"That's good, Taeyong. When he wants to see you again. Is he good looking then?"

Was he good looking? "He is the most handsome man I have ever met. He's even prettier than Ten and that says a lot. He has dark hair, dark eyes … he even has tattoos, hyung. He's about my height and just … rawwwr. You know?"

Taemin chuckled lightly. "I know exactly what you mean. I felt the same way about Nini after I first met him. And he had been sweaty and smelly and gross after having dance classes all day. But boy he blew me away that day. Don't you want to see him again, Bubu?"

See, there was that. "I would love to. But it's just me, Taemin. I don't know why he would want to see me again."

Taeyong could hear the scoff on Taemin's face through the phone.

"Have you been looking at yourself recently, Taeyong?" Taemin said, voice serious. "Because what I saw last week was a handsome young man with a heart of gold. You are pretty, Taeyong and whoever told you you aren't is the biggest idiot on planet Earth. You are reliable, you care for others. You are one of our closest friends and I trust you with Jongin. I don’t do that with everyone. So yes, it's you and he can call himself a very lucky bastard if you say yes. You said yes, didn't you?"

Taeyong's heart was about to burst in his chest at the kind and heartfelt words of Taemin. He didn't trust his voice right now. 

"Yes," he whispered. "I agreed to see him again."

"Good. And if you should feel uncomfortable with him or you don't develop any feelings for him, then that's fine too. You aren't obligated to fall for him, Taeyong. Just listen to your heart, okay. Or … your tummy. As you are more of a gut feeling type of person. So, how was your date? Did he treat you well? What's his name anyway?"

Taeyong smiled. He already felt a bit better.

"His name is Baekhyun and he was a gentleman through and through. He took my coat, pulled out my chair. He even insisted on bringing me home after dinner."

"I like him already. Our Bubu deserves nothing less than the best. Did you get a goodbye kiss too?"

Taeyong felt himself start to blush. He wasn't over that short peck yet. Because it didn't count as a kiss when it didn't last longer than three seconds. Especially on the cheek.

"A peck," he answered Taemin finally. "On my cheek."

Taemin chuckled again. "And why do you sound so disappointed? I have the inclination that you might have wanted more from your Baekhyun?"

Taeyong let his head fall back against the backrest of the couch with a frustrated groan, which made Taemin cackle.

"Oh my god, I am right, am I? You wanted more from him. Shame on you Lee Taeyong! I would have never expected that from you."

"I fucked your boyfriend at our second meeting! We barely knew each other at that time," Taeyong pouted because Taemin wasn't able to stop laughing.

Taeyong grumbled under his breath that he was a shitty friend and that he should have been calling Jongin instead of him. Or Mark, or Lucas, or Ten. Which made Taemin laugh only harder. Taeyong put him on speaker, scrolling through his messages and looking at the pictures of Mong that Baekhyun had sent him. Sprawled on the floor, his big fluffy bum showing into Baekhyun's direction. The caption read _'Found him like that. He's mad at me for not bringing any treats. Should I be sorry.'_  
Taeyong smiled at that.

_ >Aish, hyung. You can't treat him like that. Mongryong deserves all the treats in the world. He's such a good boy.< _

_ >🤨 of course you'd join sides with my dog! Not fair?!< _

_ >He is cute hyung! Can I meet him soon?< _

_ >😔 I see, you only like me for my dog, Taeyong-ah. We could meet again in two days? I am free Monday afternoon. Maybe we could go for a coffee or something and a walk in the park with Mong?< _

_ >That sounds wonderful, Baekhyun. Now go to sleep. cu< _

Taemin's laughter had died down by now.

"You finished, hyung?" Taeyong asked and Taemin made an affirmative noise. "Not sure if you want to know but we will meet again on Monday for coffee."

"Aaawwww," Taemin cooed. "I have to call Jongin and tell him that our Bubu is finally settling down."

"You are the worst, hyung," Taeyong grinned.

"And yet you love me, Taeyong-ah."

Taeyong shook his head because he did. There was a smile on his face and his heart felt a bazillion kilos lighter than half an hour ago.

"Goodnight, Taemin-hyung."

"Goodnight, Taeyong-ah. We love you."

**~•~**

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur. Sunday was all preparing for his schedules next week, answering emails from various clients and setting up a new theme for his weekly stream on Tuesday.

When Monday afternoon finally rolled around, Taeyong was a nervous wreck. He had dressed and undressed various times, never satisfied with his looks. So he chose simple jeans, a shirt and a cardigan over it. They were going to grab a coffee and walk Mongryong in the park, he should at least be comfortable.  
Taeyong pulled on his sneakers when someone rang the bell. A glance on the door opener told him it was Baekhyun.

"I'll be down in a few, hyung," he answered the intercom.

Taeyong checked one last time if he had all his belongings, wallet, phone and keys before he walked down and out of the house.  
Baekhyun was waiting on the sidewalk, a little dog standing next to him, bum starting to shake with excitement when he saw Taeyong coming. Baekhyun flashed him a bright smile and Taeyong was sure that his soul left his body for a second. The older was a sight to behold even without the makeup and fancy clothes. Baekhyun was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt with tiny feathers printed on it, a leather jacket, Converse and a beanie on his head. But what made Taeyong nearly faint was the pair of dark-rimmed glasses on Baekhyun's nose.  
Gosh!! He felt underdressed.

"Hello Taeyong-ah," Baekhyun greeted him with a smile and gave him an awkward side-hug because Mongryong was already trying to get Taeyong's attention.

"Hey, hyung," he greeted him back before crouched down to get on a better level with the corgi who nearly barreled into him with excitement.

Taeyong laughed and started to pet and scratch and cuddle the little dog, who tried to put his front paws on Taeyong's knees and lick his face. He laughed at the happy little yipes Mong made and how his little bum wiggled from one side to the other.

"Well," Baekhyun said and when Taeyong looked up there was a certain fondness in his eyes. "I guess you two like each other, huh?"

"He's so adorable, hyung," Taeyong answered, scratching between Mongryong's ears. "Thanks for bringing him."

Baekhyun laughed and squatted down next to Taeyong, carding his fingers through the short fur, which made the dog close his eyes and fall to the side to get some belly-rubs.

"It's no hardship to bring him. People tend to love him and he loves to get all of the attention."

Taeyong chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that. So what's the plan for today?"

"Uhm," Baekhyun started, looking down at his happy dog. "There's a small café down the road. I thought we could get coffee and cake and take it to the park with us. It's so nice outside and Mong will enjoy it when he can play in the grass. If you want that of course. Otherwise, I am sure we can sit outside at the café as well."

"It would be my pleasure to go to the park with you and Mongryong."

Baekhyun looked up at Taeyong, pushing the glasses up his nose and smiled. He looked so SO handsome and cute with the faint blush on the top of his cheeks.  
Gosh, he was so smitten for the elder and they barely knew each other. How was that even possible?

"Okay. Let's go then."

Baekhyun rose again and dusted off his hands on the side of his trousers before he reached out for Taeyong to help him up as well. Mongryong cracked an eye open and huffed in annoyance when he realised the humans were done with coddling him.

They walked down the road next to each other, Mongryong on Baekhyun's right side. The small talk was easy and refreshing. It was like it had been Saturday evening, they found common ground easily enough.  
Taeyong asked Baekhyun about work and the other ranted a bit about the troubles he had at work, how stupid his clients and bosses were and how much he wished he could tell them his opinion straight to the face. Taeyong laughed quietly at his antics and watched Mongryong sniffing along the way, waddling a bit in front of them and looking super cute. Taeyong totally understood why Baekhyun had gotten himself that dog. He was such a charming little boy.  
They stopped in front of the café and looked at the cakes that were on display in the window.

"What would you like?" Baekhyun asked, already placing Mong's leash in Taeyong's hand who looked confused. "I can't take him inside, he would wreak havoc to get some cake," the older explained. "So he has to stay outside with you while I get our treats."

"Oh," Taeyong nodded in understanding. "Makes sense." He kneeled down on Mong's level and racked his hands over the dog's fur, who yipped happily at him again. "You're a little rascal, huh? Good boy, keeping your daddy on his feet." 

Mongryong licked his wrist and Taeyong laughed. He knew when the thing between him and Baekhyun wouldn't work out, he would miss that little boy dearly. Baekhyun cleared his throat and Taeyong looked up at him. There was a faint blush on his cheeks again and his hand played with the hem of his shirt.

"What can I get you, Taeyong-ah?" he asked.

"Uhm the strawberry macarons looked delicious. But I don't care, hyung. I'll be happy with everything you'll get us," Taeyong answered with a smile. "Oh, and coffee would be nice. No milk, no sugar."

Baekhyun scrunched up his nose. "You drink that stuff all black?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "As black as my soul."

"Doubted, but okay. I'll be back in a few." Baekhyun looked at his dog and pointed a finger at him. "Stay here and don't let him get away. Understood, Mong?"

Taeyong laughed when the dog barked once. Seemed like he was trapped with them for now.

**~•~**

They went to the park afterwards. Taeyong holding Mongryong's leash, while Baekhyun carried their beverages. There was a part where Mong was allowed to run around without a leash and they settled down on a bench there, letting the corgi run around, sniffing everything with excitement. Baekhyun spread his loot between them, handing over the coffee to Taeyong before he opened the several cardboard boxes he had brought. They were filled with several sweets, from the strawberry macarons Taeyong had wanted over eclairs to croissants and something Taeyong had never seen before. Small balls coated in caramel as it seemed and Baekhyun explained that they were called croquembouche. They tasted delicious! The rich vanilla flavour of the filling exploded in his mouth when he bit into the small ball, mixing with the sweetness of the caramel dripping.  
Taeyong tried everything and it was so good. He would need to do a bit more workout on Wednesday, for sinning like that, but it was worth it.  
He could feel Baekhyun's eyes on him. But every time he looked up the other looked away, trying to be subtle. He wasn't.  
Their conversation flowed easily enough with talks about their time at university and the good old days back then. They discovered that they had the same professor for music history and theory. They agreed that the guy had been an asshole and shouldn't be allowed to teach young adults with his sights on certain things.

The afternoon passed quickly like that. Mongryong had settled down at their feet after a while, snoring quietly in his sleep and now he was leading them back to Taeyong's apartment complex.  
It was a bit colder, now that the sun had started to sink and Taeyong walked as close to Baekhyun as he dared. Their hands brushed every now and then and the touch made warmth spread through Taeyong's body, every time.  
Once again they stopped in front of the gate and a feeling of deja-vu washed over Taeyong. Like on Saturday Baekhyun intertwined their fingers and pulled him a bit closer. 

"I had a very nice afternoon, Taeyong-ah. Thank you for keeping us company."

Taeyong smiled shyly. "I loved spending time with you two. Thank you for the coffee and sweets, hyung."

"My pleasure." 

Baekhyun pulled at Taeyong's hand, their chests colliding and Taeyong was sure he would kiss him on the cheek again. But instead, Baekhyun's lips brushed against the shell of his ear, sending shivers down Taeyong's spine.

"I know it's too early, but I'd love to kiss you properly goodbye this time Taeyong-ah. Is that okay with you?"

And boy, that was more than okay for Taeyong, so he nodded eagerly. "Yes, Baekhyun. Please."

He swallowed hard when Baekhyun's face came back into his vision. He looked so good and his breath was fanning out across Taeyong's lips.

"I don't want you thinking that I am taking advantage of you because of your job. I like you a lot Taeyong-ah but I don't want to be one of those assholes you told me about on our first date. I want you because you are you, yeah?"

Taeyong nodded again, licking his lips nervously and Baekhyun's eyes followed that movement with a certain hunger in his eyes. Sure he knew what Taeyong did as a job, he enjoyed it very much, but in stark contrast to the others, he had treated Taeyong like a normal person from the start. And the attraction was mutual. He had wanted Baekhyun from the first moment he had seen him.

"You're not taking advantage of me hyung. I like you too." Taeyong looked up and met Baekhyun's eyes. "But if you don't kiss me right the fuck now I might reconsider going on another date with you."

Baekhyun didn't waste any time after that. He placed his free hand on Taeyong's neck and pressed their closed lips together in a tender kiss. The hand on his skin grounded Taeyong like nothing ever had. His stomach fluttered with a thousand butterflies and he clenched his fingers in the lapels of Baekhyun's jacket. It took them a few seconds to get used to the feeling and it was Baekhyun who pulled back a bit, just to press another kiss against Taeyong's lips, and again, and again. He rubbed his thumb over Taeyong's jaw and with the next move Baekhyun turned Taeyong's head a bit, opened his lips and swiped his tongue over Taeyong's bottom lip.  
Taeyong's knees buckled and he moaned quietly, which he would never admit when asked because it was embarrassing! Nevertheless, Taeyong opened his mouth and Baekhyun pushed in immediately.   
It was slow, it was wet, it was dirty.  
It was perfect.  
They were still standing on the pavement in front of Taeyong's apartment building, making out like teenagers.

When Mongryong whined quietly, Taeyong pulled back, breathless, cheeks flushed, stomach filled with warmth and his heart beating fast.

"Damn," he breathed against Baekhyun's lips before he rushed forward to kiss him again. Yes, he was needy.

Baekhyun chuckled quietly into the kiss but pulled him closer anyway, deepening the kiss a bit more. Taeyong leaned heavily against Baekhyun and wrapped his arms around his neck, making Baekhyun laugh again and breaking their kiss before he leaned his forehead against Taeyong's.

"Damn indeed." Baekhyun pressed another soft kiss against Taeyong's mouth. "We have to go now. It's getting late and I have to prepare some things for work."

"Okay," Taeyong answered quietly but didn't move away from Baekhyun at all. "Tell me that we can see each other again. Soon."

"Mn, I'll probably see you tomorrow night, won't I?"

"Hyung," Taeyong whined and Baekhyun chuckled.

"I will watch your stream tomorrow like the good hyung I am. And when you are free on Wednesday I'd like to invite you to my place for dinner. I could cook and maybe we can watch a movie afterwards. How does that sound?"

That sounded perfect and after another peck to Baekhyun's lips, Taeyong let go of the other, taking an actual step back.

"Let me know when you and Mong got home safely, yeah?"

"Of course. Goodnight Taeyong-ah. I wish you sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, hyung." He bent down and scratched Mongryong between his ears. "Goodnight to you too, Mong. Keep an eye on your daddy for me and get him home safely."

Taeyong straightened up again and Baekhyun placed one last longing kiss on his lips before he turned around and started to walk to the station. When he was out of sight, Taeyong let out a loud sigh and leaned against the wall behind him.

"Holy shit."

**~•~**

To say that his stream the following night went smooth was a given.  
All Taeyong had to do was imagine how Baekhyun's hands had felt on him, how soft his lips were when he finally felt them against his own. Taeyong had one hand wrapped around his dick, jacking himself off slowly while the fingers of his other hand pressed against his lips, imagining it was Baekhyun touching him. He groaned loudly when he pictured how those long fingers would feel wrapped around his hips, how it would feel being pressed against the bed by Baekhyun’s weight while he fucked him slowly, whispering filthy words into his ears.  
Taeyong came hard, three fingers buried inside him, a loud moan falling from his lips while he kept touching his cock, stroking himself through his orgasm, mewling quietly when he became sensitive to the touch. He lay in bed, panting hard, eyes closed and wishing that a certain someone would be here to cuddle.  
But that was still part of his wishful thinking.

**~•~**

The next evening went well too.  
When Taeyong arrived at Baekhyun’s flat the other opened his door dressed in sweatpants, a shirt and the dark glasses on his nose again. He looked good and comfortable. Mongryong slept in his little basket next to the couch and couldn’t be bothered with Taeyong’s arrival. Which was a bit disappointing, but okay.  
Baekyhun had set the table for two, the food already finished. They ate, drank the wine Baekhyun provided for dinner and talked through half of the night again, movie forgotten. Taeyong felt good, he felt safe with Baekhyun. The fact that he never mentioned if he had seen the stream last night was nice, even when Taeyong burned to know. Wanted to tell him that he had thought about him the whole time.  
They kissed again before Taeyong left. His lips were red and swollen from Baekhyun sucking and biting on them, a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

They went on another date on Friday night. Food and movie at Baekhyun’s request. A classic one, but it was good too.  
Taeyong dragged Baekhyun to the aquarium on Sunday afternoon. It was fun to watch how anxious Baekhyun got when they were allowed to pet the starfish at the end of the tour. His touch was tender and light, his face contorted in concentration not to harm the delicate animals. Taeyong cooed at the display of tenderness and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek when they left the aquarium.

**~•~**

Baekhyun met his friends for the first time after a few weeks. Ten had organised a bowling night for all of them on a Saturday night and Taeyong had asked if he could bring Baekhyun with him. They had agreed easily.  
With Baekhyun on the other hand it had been a bit more difficult.

_“You wanna join me for bowling on Saturday?” Taeyong asked when he phoned Baekhyun that evening._

_There was silence at the other end of the line for a moment. “I am not sure if that’s a good idea, Taeyong-ah. I don’t want to intrude. It’s your evening with your friends.”_

_Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Hyung,” he sighed. “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to have you with me. I think it would be great if you would meet my friends. I mean, you have seen nearly all of them before but that’s not the same.”_

_“If you are sure, of course, I’ll come with you.”_

_“I am sure, hyung. I want you to come with me.”_

Their little group had already been at the bowling centre when Taeyong arrived with Baekhyun, holding his hand tight in his. Baekhyun had been nervous the whole way and Taeyong hoped that his friends would be nice and welcoming to him. They knew how much he meant to him.  
Jongin was the first to see them and waved happily, beckoning them over. The atmosphere was a bit awkward, none of them knew how to react to the new person.

“Taeyong-ah! Glad you could make it!” Jongin stood up and wrapped his arms around Taeyong when he was close enough. “Hey Bubu, glad you could make it.” He pressed a soft kiss against Taeyong’s temple and let him go before he turned to Baekhuyn, extending his hand. “And you must be Baekhyun. I am Jongin. Glad to finally meet you, Taeyong told us a lot about you.”

Baekhyun let go of Taeyong’s hand that he still had been holding and took Jongin’s. “I am glad to finally meet all of you too. I hope Taeyong-ah told you only the good things.”

“Of course he did,” Ten sighed. “All he did was gushing about you and how perfect you are.”

Ten’s words made Taeyong blush furiously and the others laugh, including Baekhyun. As it seemed the ice could be broken this easily with embarrassing Taeyong. There were already snacks on the table and Baekhyun wandered off to the bar to get them drinks while Lucas and Mark set up their bowling alley. Jongin chatted with Ten, while Taeyong sat down next to Taemin, who pulled him into a hug as well. Baekhyun returned and put a drink in front of Taeyong, giving him a small peck on the lips before he joined Lucas and Mark, helping them with the setup.

“You look happy, Bubu.” Their eyes wandered to Baekhyun who was laughing with their two youngest. “He seems to be a nice guy. You should consider keeping him.”

Taeyong bit his lower lip and smiled. “I plan on it, hyung. I really do.”

The evening was perfect. They bowled, drank, ate and had fun. His friends got to know Baekhyun and they seemed to like him, which was a great relief for Taeyong. It would have been a real bummer when they wouldn’t get along. Baekhyun had chatted a long time with Taemin and Jongin, while he played a ‘kids-round’ with Lucas, Mark and Ten. They had giggled like maniacs at their own antics and he had so much fun. Taeyong was glad that he had accepted their invitation.  
They parted ways at the doors of the bowling centre. Lucas and Ten tagging Mark along as they hopped into the first cab. All three of them were a bit more drunk than usual, but still okay. Jongin told them more than once to write to them when they were at home. Taemin and Jongin’s cab was next and Taeyong said his goodbye’s to his hyeongje, hugging them hard and kissing their cheeks, Baekhyun always by his side. He didn’t seem to mind their open display of affection for each other and when they were gone, Taeyong went willingly into his arms. He was a bit tipsy, not completely drunk, but the warm feeling of alcohol was buzzing through his body and he was already sleepy.

“You wanna stay at my place tonight? It’s closer and I’d like to make you breakfast tomorrow,” Baekhyun whispered against the top of his head as he wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s middle.

“Mn,” Taeyong hummed. “Breakfast sounds perfect. You’ll have to borrow me some pyjamas.”

“That I can do.”

Their cab arrived and they got in, sitting close to each other. Taeyong tugged his head under Baekhyung’s chin and played with the fingers of his hand that still lay on his stomach.

“Thank you for coming with me tonight, hyung. I hope you had fun.”

Baekhyun nuzzled his nose in Taeyong’s hair. “I had a lot of fun. Your friends are very nice and very fond of you. Thank you for asking me to join you, Taeyong-ah.”

Taeyong hummed again. A happy feeling thrumming through his body.  
He fell asleep and Baekhyung nudged him awake when they arrived at his flat. He paid the driver and they went upstairs, Baekhyun’s arm wrapped around Taeyong’s middle and he followed him half asleep. Mongryong greeted them with a tiny huff as they stumbled through the door, giggling when they tried to take off their shoes and jackets. Taeyong wandered off to the kitchen to pour them a glass of water each while Baekhyung went to his bedroom, getting pyjamas and a toothbrush for Taeyong. When he returned he placed them on the back of the couch.

“I … you can have the bed, Taeyong. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Taeyong furrowed his brows, pouting at Baekhyun. “Why would you sleep on the couch, hyung. Isn’t your bed big enough for both of us? I am sure when we cuddle we will both fit in. I won’t have you sleeping on the couch in your own flat, hyung!”

“It is big enough for both of us,” Baekhyun said slowly. 

“Then I don’t see a problem why you should stay on the couch. Come on, Baekhyunnie. Let’s go to bed.”

Taeyong placed his cup in the sink and took Baekhyun’s hand, leading him to his bedroom, grabbing his pyjamas on the way there. They took turns on getting changed in the bathroom and when Taeyong came back to the bedroom, Baekhyun was already lying under the covers. He didn’t hesitate, lifted the blanket, crawled under it and snuggled up to Baekhyun. Taeyong placed his head on Baekhyun’s chest, his hand resting next to his face, while the other wrapped an arm around his middle, holding him close.

“This nice,” Taeyong mumbled into the soft worn-out fabric of Baekhyun’s shirt.

Baekhyun hummed in agreement. “Yeah, it’s really nice.”

They lay in silence after and Taeyong started to drift off, lulled to sleep by Baekhyun’s steady heartbeat and his body warmth. His fingers gliding in a steady rhythm over Taeyong’s side did the rest. He was nearly gone when Baekhyun’s voice startled him awake.

“Taeyong-ah?” Taeyong tightened his hand in Baekhyun’s shirt to signal that he was awake and listening. “What are we?”

A cold dreadful feeling spread through his body and Taeyong opened his eyes slowly before he lifted his head and searched for Baekhyun’s eyes in the semi-darkness of the room.

“What do you mean, hyung?”

Baekhyun sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “I mean … we have been dating for over a month now … and I am wondering if there will be a next step for us or not. I know we never talked about it before but I thought it might be obvious by now how much I like you.” He looked down, meeting Taeyong’s eyes. “Is there a next step or am I getting my hopes up for nothing?”

Taeyong got up, kneeling next to Baekhyun on the bed, his hand still resting on Baekhyun’s chest. He was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I … what would be the next step?”

Baekhyun took Taeyong’s hand in his, brought it to his face and pressed a kiss to his palm. “For me the next step would be to ask you if you want to be my boyfriend, to make it official and tell it to those who are close to us. Only if you want it of course. Please don’t feel pressured by me.”

Taeyong leaned down and nudged their noses together. “I would love to be your boyfriend, Baekhyun. You treated me with nothing but respect from the moment we met. And I like you too.”

He closed the little distance left between them and sealed their lips together. Baekhyun placed his free hand at Taeyong’s neck as he deepened the kiss and Taeyong melted against him, lying back down on the bed, half of him covering Baekhyun.  
Their kiss was slow and languid, simply enjoying the closeness they had. Taeyong carded his fingers through Baekyhun’s hair, humming happily against his lips when Baekhyun pulled him closer.  
They had made out a lot over the last two weeks, lying more than once on one of their couches and getting carried away with kissing and feeling each other up. But Baekhyun had never asked for more, never had pressured Taeyong into having sex with him. Never asked for it.

“Hyung?” Taeyong whispered against Baekhyun’s lips after he broke the kiss. 

Baekhyun placed his hand on Taeyong’s cheeks, caressing it softly. “What is it? What do you want?”

Taeyong leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment before he looked back at him. “Sleep with me.”

Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide from what Taeyong could see in the half-darkness.

“You sure? We don’t have to. Just because we are boyfriends now doesn’t mean we need to have sex right away.”

“I am sure, hyung.” Taeyong kissed him again. “Please, fuck me Baekhyunnie-hyung.”

Apparently it was all that Baekhyun had wanted to hear. He rolled them over, brought Taeyong underneath him, kneeling between his legs and kissed the living daylight out of him. Baekhuyn pushed his tongue into Taeyong’s mouth without hesitation, which made him moan loudly. Taeyong wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s neck, holding him close as his free hand snaked under the fabric of Baekhyun’s shirt, sliding over the warm skin there. Baekhyun wrapped his hand around Taeyong’s thigh, hooking it up against his side, bringing their crotches together. They moaned into the kiss in unison when their hard dicks touched. The friction provided from their clothes was madness and Taeyong wanted it gone. He wanted to feel Baekhyun’s skin against his. He broke the kiss with a wet, filthy sound and gasping for air.

“Take it off.” Taeyong tugged on the shirt. 

Baekhyun chuckled and sat back, pulling the offending piece of clothing over his head and leaned to the side, letting it fall to the floor before he turned on the bedside lamp. Taeyong winced and blinked at the sudden brightness but recovered fast.

“Want to see you, Taeyong-ah. Want to see your beautiful face when I make you come. Want to see all of you.”

Taeyong used the light and raked his eyes over Baekhyun’s torso, taking in all the tattoos that usually were hidden by his clothes. They were beautiful and so well done. There was a koi motif on his side, going from his hip up over his whole side to his shoulder, done without visible outlines and in watercolour style. The stars and moon that Taeyong had seen on their first date which went from short above Baekhyun’s collar line down over his neck, clavicle and ended on his pectoral. The words _‘have courage’, ‘be brave, be humble’_ and _‘fearless’_ were written over his heart, perfectly integrated into the moon and stars tattoo.  
Taeyong’s eyes wandered to the next tattoo, a piece done in black and grey starting on Baekhyun’s thigh, but he came to an abrupt halt when he reached Baekhyun’s belly button, his eyes growing wide.

“Hyung,” he whined. “Hyung is … is that a piercing?”

Their eyes met, Baekhyun’s comically wide, a deep blush creeping starting to spread on his face when he looked down his own torso like he had forgotten that he had the piercing.

“Uhm … yeah?” he said, quietly. “I got it after I lost a bet in college. I … gosh this is so embarrassing.” Baekyhun buried his face in his hands. “I should remove it.”

Taeyong touched it lightly and Baekhyun watched him through his spread fingers.

“No. No, you shouldn’t remove it.” Carefully Taeyong let his finger glide over the jewellery in Baekhyun’s belly button. “It suits you. Gives your bad boy look a softer touch.”

Baekyhun chuckled and removed his hands from his face. “Bad boy, huh?”

“Hmm, with all the tattoos you look pretty much like one.” 

Now that he could, Taeyong let his hand roam over Baekhyun’s body, tracing the inked skin with his fingers and finally taking in the last one. It was simpler than the Koi. A snake going from mid-thigh up his hip. She had clear black lines and was adorned with roses and ornaments, a part of them even reaching Baekyhun’s bum. It looked perfect in its simplicity and suited Baekhyun perfect.  
The older man watched Taeyong intently as he took in the sight before him, closing his eyes under the soft ministrations of Taeyong’s warm hands. Their eyes met again when Taeyong let his hand wander underneath Baekhyun’s boxer that was visibly tented by his hard cock. Taeyong bit his lips when his hand inched closer under the fabric, his fingers teasing slightly but never touching directly.

“I want you inside me hyung. Want to feel you, please. Don’t let me wait any longer.”

Baekhyun growled at his words and surged down, slotting their mouths together in an open and dirty kiss. He pushed Taeyong’s shirt up up up until it was stuck underneath his arms, trailing open-mouthed kisses over his neck, over his upper body, down his stomach, sucking on the skin above his pyjama pants. Baekhyun placed his chin on Taeyong’s hips, looking up at him with dark lustful eyes. 

“You want this?”

Taeyong growled in frustration and rolled his hips against Baekhyun’s body. “If you don’t get me undressed and have sex with me now, I’ll overthink the whole boyfriend thing.”

Baekhyun chuckled as he moved back up, wrapping his lips around one of Taeyong’s perky nipples, teasing it with his tongue. Taeyong’s head fell back into the pillows, pressing his body against Baekhyun’s, groaning loudly. When Baekhyun let go of his sensitive nub they undressed quickly and even when he knew that the elder had seen him naked on more than one occasion this made Taeyong a bit self-conscious and he tried to hide from Baekhyun, covering his body with his arms. But he wouldn’t have any of it.  
Baekhyun took Taeyong’s wrists between his fingers and moved them away carefully.

“Don’t hide from me, Taeyong-ah. You look perfect.”

Beakhyun held Taeyong’s hands between his and started to kiss up his arm, spreading slow soft kisses over the sensitive flesh of his inner arms, the skin between shoulder and his collarbones. While he kissed Taeyong tenderly, showering him with all his attention, he slowly lowered himself on Taeyong, carrying most of his weight on his elbows. Taeyong lifted his legs and wrapped them around Baekhyun’s hips.  
Gone was the rush, the need. Taeyong wanted to feel Baekhyun as close as possible, wanted to know every inch of him, wanted … he purely wanted.

They took their time exploring each other's bodies with hands and lips, sharing their body heat and kisses. Taeyong had the feeling that time had stopped to exist for them. They were caught in that bubble that only contained them. Nothing seemed to be important anymore, the quietness filled with their moans, soft whispers of their names and with sweet sweet promises, praises that made Taeyong’s body tingle.  
Baekhyun prepped Taeyong with calm and deft fingers, taking his time to get to know his most intimate parts and all Taeyong could do was moan and whimper. There was a fire burning through his veins, something that he hadn’t felt in years, that he probably had never felt before, that was more than lust and want. Something that ran deeper, but Taeyong was afraid to name it yet.  
When Baekhyun removed his fingers carefully a soft mewl spilt from Taeyong’s lips but was kissed away immediately. Baekhyun opened a condom and rolled it down his cock, slicking himself up with lube before he came back to Taeyong, kissing him breathless once more.

“You ready, babe?”

Taeyong had lost his sense for words and nodded, his eyes locked with Baekhyun’s, one of his hands wrapped around Taeyong’s thigh. Baekhyun lined himself up before he started to kiss Taeyong again. He gasped into the kiss, breaking it when Baekhyun started to push in. The hand on his thigh moved higher, stopping on his hip, holding him in place. Their lips were mere millimetres apart, Taeyong could feel Baekhyun’s hot breath against them, every puff of warm air sending shivers down Taeyong’s spine.  
When he bottomed out, Baekhyun started to press small butterfly-kisses into the skin of Taeyong’s neck, giving him time to get used to the feeling of being full. Baekhyun whispered sweet nothings into his ear and when Taeyong rolled his hips experimentally his words turned into a low growl. Baekhyun placed one arm next to Taeyong’s head, the other hand closely wrapped around his hip as he pulled out for the first time and slowly pushed back in. Taeyong’s head rolled back against the pillow, a soft gasp falling from his lips, his fingers clenching in the sheets. The thrusts picked up from there and Baekhyun started to mouth on Taeyong’s jaw and neck, probably leaving a litany of hickeys on his skin. The thought alone made him clench around the other and a broken moan fell from Baekhyun’s lips.

“Faster, hyung … please,” Taeyong whispered and Baekhyun complied.

It felt so good, it felt different from the hookups or the sex he had with others. This meant more to Taeyong than anything ever had. He lifted one arm and wrapped it around Baekhyun’s shoulder, gaining some leverage, making it easier to move with him.  
His body burned, he felt so unbelievably hot, sweat covering both of their bodies. Taeyong felt his orgasm start to build, but it wasn’t enough yet and he angled his hips, trying to get Baekhyun’s cock to brush against his prostate and after a few attempts he succeeded, a cut-off scream tumbling from his lips. When Baekhyun realised what he just hit, he rearranged his hand, keeping Taeyong in place as he put more strength into his thrusts.  
Taeyong panted hard, his body shaking with the effort to hold off his orgasm that built up more and more with every of Baekhyun’s thrusts now. He didn’t want to come without knowing that Baekhyun was close himself. His fingers scratched at Baekhyun’s shoulder, which made him hiss.

“‘m close,” he growled into Taeyong’s ear. “Come with me. Come for me, baby boy.”

Taeyong’s eyes went wide at the endearment, the gasp that was about to leave his lips stuck in the back of his throat as he was reaching his climax. With a hoarse scream, he came between their bodies, clenching hard around Baekhyun’s hardness. He could feel the other shudder above him, pressing his face against Taeyong’s neck as he tried to stifle the loud groan.

He wasn’t sure if he had blanked out, but the next thing he knew was Baekhyun’s forehead leaning against his and soft fingers carding through his hair. Baekhyun was still kneeling between his legs, Taeyong’s thighs still wrapped around his middle. Their eyes met and a soft smile crept on Baekhyun’s face.

“There you are,” he murmured against Taeyong’s lips. “How are you feeling?”

Taeyong closed his eyes for a short moment, taking a deep breath and collecting his thoughts.

“Good,” he drawled, and oh he was tired, drained. “‘m sleepy.”

Baekhyun kissed him slowly. “If you’d let go of me, I could go to the bathroom and clean us up so we can go to sleep afterwards, yeah?” Taeyong hummed in agreement but didn’t move. “Open your legs, Taeyong-ah,” Baekhyun laughed and he let them fall aside gracelessly.

He was too tired for anything. Baekhyun pulled out carefully and was gone in an instant which made Taeyong mewl in dissatisfaction. He rolled onto his side, burying his face in the pillow and was half asleep when Baekhyun came back. With slow movements, he cleaned Taeyong, who muttered his distaste about the coldness of the washcloth into the fabric underneath his cheek. But the coldness was gone soon and he was surrounded by warmth and darkness. Baekhyun’s front plastered against his back and Taeyong hummed in contentment.

“Goodnight, Taeyong-ah,” Baekhyun breathed against his ear and kissed his cheek tenderly, arm wrapped tightly around Taeyong’s middle.

It didn’t take long for him to fall into a peaceful slumber, feeling content and happier than he had been in a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

They had lazy morning sex when they woke up and if Mongryong wouldn’t have needed attention too, Taeyong was sure they would have stayed in bed all day. So they got up and ready for the day.  
Baekhyun made breakfast for them, while Taeyong walked Mongryong around the block. It felt domestic, but it also gave Taeyong time to think. It had been a surprise that Baekhyun wanted to have a serious relationship, to be boyfriends and lovers, obviously. Which made Taeyong think what Baekhyun expected of him now? They probably needed to talk, especially about his job as a camboy. Taeyong didn't want to quit and if Baekhyun wanted him too, they should probably end it before it even started.  
When Taeyong and Mongryong returned to the flat, Baekhyun had the breakfast already on the table and Mong's bowl filled with food. He greeted Taeyong with a kiss which made him smile and bite his lip.

"Uhm … I wanted to talk to you, hyung" Taeyong said after they sat down. "About … about us. What you expect now."

Baekhyun was holding his mug with both hands, looking at Taeyong in confusion. "I am not sure I understand, Taeyong-ah. What do you mean?"

"Well, you know … because of my job. I know you have been very open about it and never judged me for being a camboy and earning my money that way, but … but will you be okay with it in the future too? Will you be alright with other men and women ogling me on the internet? Do I have to stop the collaborations with the others, or is that still okay? Will you join me, maybe?"

Baekhyun listened intently at all of Taeyong's questions and concerns. He placed his cup down on the table and took Taeyong's hand in his, holding it lightly.

"First things first: I like you a lot Taeyong. Like I said last night I did for a long time. I never had a problem with you being a camboy. When I found your channel two and a half years ago I never thought I'd stay that long. But I always found you attractive. I would be lying when I say I never fantasized about being with you, being the one who fucked you, who was bringing you pleasure like Jongin or Lucas. I envied them. But fate brought us together and now I can call you my boyfriend, which makes me very happy." Baekhyun lifted his hand and brought it to his lips.   
"Which brings me to the next point. No, I don't and will never have a problem with you being a camboy. It's your job, it's a part of who you are and I can accept that. It makes me a bit uncomfortable knowing that there are creeps out there that watch you, but that's a me problem and has nothing to do with you."  
Baekhyun looked up at Taeyong with a grin on his face and a devilish glint in his eyes. "About the collaborations with the others. You don't have to stop them. Not because of me. I enjoy it to watch. To be honest, I might have a tiny voyeurism kink, so that's not a problem at all. If it should ever become a problem, for me or you, we will talk about it like the responsible adults we are, okay?" Taeyong nodded. "Good. And to answer your last question: I would love to join you, Taeyong-ah, but people know my face, they know where I work and who I am. So I can't join you, at least not visibly. But I could sit out of view, tell you what you could do, maybe add some toys, make you come from my voice alone. Maybe one of your friends could join you, you two being good boys for me, listening to every single one of my orders. Would you like that, babe?"

Taeyong was breathing hard now, his cock hard in his pants. To hear all the things Baekhyun wanted to do with him was such a turn on.

"Yes, hyung. I think I would like that very much."

"Good, me too."

They smiled at each other bashfully, even when they had just discussed their future sex life. Taeyong picked up his cup and sipped on his coffee.

"So, you watched all my streams. With all of my friends having their ways with me, in one way or another." Taeyong inclined his head, resting his cheek against his palm. "Tell me hyung, which one did you enjoy the most?"

Baekhyun's eyes glinted dangerously.

**~•~**

With a low groan, Taeyong sank deeper into the mattress when his thighs slipped beneath him. His hands were cuffed behind his back, ass up in the air, shoulders cushioned on a pillow to take the pressure off his neck. Baekhyun had been torturing him for at least thirty minutes by now, edging him close to orgasm with turning the vibrations of the prostate-stimulator up until he was close to tumbling over the edge before he turned them down again, or even worse: turned them off.  
Taeyong was sure that the audience loved it, seeing him on the brink of a breakdown, close to crying because he was denied yet another orgasm. He was sure there was a pool of precome on the sheets because the toy was relentless on the small sensitive bundle of nerves and what made things even worse was the cockring attached to it, keeping Taeyong on the edge of orgasm, but never letting him tumble over it.

"Hyung," he panted. "Hyung please …"

Taeyong turned his head, looking behind the camera to the armchair. Baekhyun was sitting on it, his eyes trained on his lover while he kissed Mark shamelessly who was writhing in his lap, small whines slipping from the younger man's lips when Baekhyun let his finger glide over Mark's hole and perineum, teasing him just as much as he did with Taeyong.  
Baekhyun broke the kiss with Mark, which made him whine loudly, his fingers clenching in the fabric of Baekhyun's soft sweater. He was wearing the white one, the one they both had because Baekhyun had bought them for their six months anniversary.

"Yes, Taeyong-ah? Is there something you want?"

It was unfair how collected Baekhyun was. Taeyong could see how hard he was, his cock visibly tenting his sweatpants.

"Please," he whispered again. "Let me come hyung … let me, please."

"Hmm, I don't know Taeyong. Have you earned it yet? Have you been a good boy for hyung?"

"Always a good boy for you. So good …"

Taeyong sobbed and pressed his eyes together when Baekhyun turned on the vibrator again. It was a low setting, but his nerves were already sensitive and it was enough to set his body on fire again.  
Baekhyun whispered something into Mark's ear and placed an open-mouthed kiss against his neck. With hooded eyes, Taeyong watched Mark as he climbed out of Baekhyun's lap and walked over to the bed on unsteady legs. Baekhyun watched him closely and when he met Taeyong's eyes a small smirk appeared on his face.

After the talk on their first morning as boyfriends, Taeyong had realised fast that Baekhyun was a little kinky and dominant. And he liked that very much. He had joined Taeyong on more than one occasion for his streams, either telling him what to do or to simply watch. Taeyong had never felt the need to collaborate with others since their relationship had started, always satisfied with Baekhyun close to him. But to have Mark join Taeyong again had been Baekhyun's wish from the start and when Mark had suggested another collaboration, Taeyong had agreed.

Mark joined him on the bed, climbing onto the mattress and kneeling before Taeyong's head. In his position, Taeyong wasn't able to look up at Mark, at least not his face. But one of his thighs was close enough and Taeyong leaned his sweaty temple against the warm skin, happy to be finally touched by something.  
Baekhyun turned the vibrations up another notch and Taeyong whined in the back of his throat, his fingers clenching around nothing while Mark raked his fingers through his hair.

"So pretty, Taeyong … doing so good for hyung," the younger man praised and all Taeyong could do was whimper. "Can I kiss him, hyung?" Mark asked Baekhyun.

"Mn, you can kiss him, touch him wherever you want Mark-ah. Just stay off his cock for now."

"Yes, hyung."

Mark shifted a bit, letting his hands glide over Taeyong's neck, his shoulders, down his collarbones. Careful he slipped them under his arms and lifted Taeyong from his half-lying position so he was kneeling in front of Mark. His vision went blurry for a moment and he shook his head slightly.

"You okay?" Mark whispered into his ear, not visible for the camera when he leaned Taeyong's head against his shoulder. "Color, hyung."

"Yeah, 'm alright. Green," Taeyong confirmed just as quietly. He lifted his eyes and met Mark's. "Kiss me, please," he said louder and Mark obliged.

It was a tender kiss at first, their tongues sliding against each other in slow movements and Taeyong let himself slip a bit deeper into it, knowing that he had Mark and Baekhyun taking care of him. Mark, who let his hands roam over his whole body, touching him everywhere except for his dick. When one of his hands cupped his asscheek, Taeyong moaned into the kiss. He moved his head a bit, breaking their kiss to get some air into his lungs.

"So sensitive," Mark smirked and massaged his ass with one hand.

Taeyong was panting harder now, Mark's touch adding another level of stimulation and making Taeyong even more sensitive. Baekhyun, the little devil he was, knew that of course and decided to put the vibrations on the highest setting.  
Mark had to take his whole weight when his knees buckled and Taeyong muted the hoarse scream against his neck. Mark slipped one arm around his back, holding him up while he heard Baekhyun's muffled voice through the rushing in his ears.  
He was so close, so close, so close again and Taeyong was sure that Baekhyun would stop again, would make him crush again, wouldn't let him come … he hadn't been good enough yet, hadn't kissed Mark properly, had to stop because he couldn't breathe.

Another scream was ripped from him when Mark wrapped his hand around their cocks, moving them slowly up and down. It took Taeyong a moment to realise that the sobbing sounds came from him, that the wetness against his cheek were his own tears, but he was too far gone to care. Taeyong was babbling, pleading, begging Baekhyun not to stop, to let him come, promising to be good, to behave, to do whatever he wanted.  
Mark's lips pressed kisses against his temple, mumbling sweet nonsense, keeping the grip around their dicks light, providing friction, but not enough to let them come, to tip them over the edge.

"..by boy, look at me."

Taeyong whined, hiccups tumbling from his lips, his whole body shaking but he turned his head, opening his eyes to look at Baekhyun. His hyung, his boyfriend, his lover who was still sitting on the armchair, pants pulled down enough to get out his cock and stroking it in the same rhythm as Mark stroked theirs.

"My precious babe," he spoke when he saw that he had Taeyong's attention. "Doing so well for me, looking so so pretty. You feeling good, Taeyong-ah?"

He tried to get his thoughts in order, trying to make his mouth work, but all that came out was a stifled moan. Baekhyun chuckled and Taeyong felt a flush of embarrassment spread over his face and chest, more tears gathering in his eyes.

"Oh baby boy," Baekhyun cooed. "No, no I am not laughing at you. You look so good, baby. All good for me. Should I allow Mark to make you come? Would you like that?"

"Please, pleasepleaseplease," Taeyong gasped and Mark slipped the fingers of the hand on his back between his, intertwining their fingers, holding him even closer to his chest.

"Okay, Taeyong. Okay."

Mark's fingers tightened and it made them both groan in unison. Taeyong held tight onto Mark's hand, feeling the orgasm build in his stomach, the heat that started to spread slowly through his whole body, gave him the feeling of being able to fly.

"Hyung … hyung I am close," Mark whimpered against Taeyong's sweat-soaked hair and he gasped.

"Mn, my sweet boys. Come for hyung, show the world how pretty you are."

With the next upward stroke of Mark's hand, Taeyong tipped over the edge, coming with a choked off moan. He had the feeling the world turned upside down, that he was free-falling into the dark rabbit hole, spiralling downwards but never reaching the bottom. No sounds, only darkness surrounding him and Taeyong let go.

Warmth was the first thing Taeyong registered when he slowly drifted back. A body in his back, an arm slung over his middle, a hand resting on his stomach, fingers intertwined with his and he squeezed them lightly. It got darker around him and Taeyong thought he was drifting off again, but there was a soft kiss pressed against his temple.

"Hey, Taeyong-ah." Baekhyun's voice. "Can you hear me?"

Taeyong grunted an affirmation, which made his boyfriend chuckle quietly. They were in bed, Taeyong assumed, Mark the one plastered against his back and asleep, and he felt good, warm and cosy, still a bit floaty.  
When the mattress dipped he cracked open one eye and was confronted with the handsome features of his boyfriend, who smiled happily at him. He raised his hand and tucked one strand of Taeyong's hair behind his ear.

"You did so well today," Baekhyun whispered and Taeyong smiled dopily at the praise.

"Thank you, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun gave him a tender kiss and moved closer. He stroked Taeyong's cheek tenderly before he kissed him again and nuzzled his nose against Taeyong's, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you, Taeyong."

Taeyong moved his free hand to Baekhyun's face, cupping his cheek, looking him in the eyes.

"I love you too, Baekhyunnie." He patted his lover’s cheek affectionately. "But now I wanna sleep. You can tell me how much you love me tomorrow when you make breakfast for Mark and me."

Baekhyun laughed and smacked his cheek. "Yes, Taeyong-ah."


End file.
